What Took You So Long?
by phoenixandtiger
Summary: Johnny's a bartender unhappy with his job, but little did he know, it was about to get better quickly... Request from Yoko Fujioka. Any requests? Review or PM me!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, sadly._

_x_

_A/N: Request from Yoko Fujioka. Any requests? Review or PM me! (To Yoko: hope you enjoy!)_

_x_

**What Took You So Long?**

_S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'cause that's the one you really want  
- S.E.X., by Nickelback_

Bartending was an awesome job and all, but sometimes, all Johnny wanted to do was sit back and stop pouring friggin' _beer after beer. _Seriously, were these patrons unable to order anything other than that disgusting brown crap? How about a cocktail, or even better, an Everclear?

He stopped thinking when he saw someone headed towards the bar, though. Maybe this time...

'A beer,' came the grunt, and he sighs internally, grabbing a just-cleaned mug.

The world never changed, what the fuck was he thinking?

x

_'I hated my life back then. So stupid, to sign up for a job to pour endless beers for people that ended up wasting half of it on their shirts. Apparently, all those hours spent reading countless recipes was a complete waste of my time.' - Johnny McGregor, unappreciated bartender of _Flaming Keys

x

'I'll see you tomorrow night, Johnny! Thanks for the drink!'

He waved goodbye to Rei, one of the bar's dancers - damned cute, too, it was too bad that he was taken.

Speaking of which, there was his boyfriend right now!

A skinny redhead entered just as Rei reached the hallway leading to the door outside, who immediately kissed the dancer thoroughly and wrapped his arm around his waist, as if claiming him for all to see.

But really, now that Johnny mused over it, eyes unconsciously following their figures until they disappeared, who wouldn't? He would. Rei was cute, yes, but once he got on stage, it was like the world exploded - he was _that smoking._

The bartender put away the glass he was cleaning, once again sighing over the fact that not one person that night had asked for even a Bloody Mary yet. Really, was it too much to ask for? Just _once_ to use what he'd spent _weeks_ memorizing?

A knock on the counter made him jump and glare at the person who did that.

And then forget what he was thinking about once he saw him. Pale, somewhat-creamy skin, dark red eyes that shone in the dim lighting of the bar, four shark fin tattoos (or maybe face paint?) on his cheeks, and gods, don't even get him started on that _body_. And what interesting hair...it was a slate-grey colour in the bangs, but he couldn't tell what colour it was in the back - maybe a black-ish kind of blue, something like that. _He_ could bend him over and fuck Johnny anytime.

'What the fuck are you doing slacking off; I thought being a bartender was a _job_,' he said, in a deep rolling voice that sent shivers down his spine.

And then he realized that he'd just been _insulted_, and all thoughts of having a fun-filled night (or morning, or even afternoon, he wasn't picky) flew out of his mind. _Forget that little bitch!_ 'Just tell me your damned order,' he snarled, baring his teeth.

'Slow Death, not too much Everclear.'

_Then why would you want a Slow Death anyways if not for the Everclear?_

x

_'It was kinda sad for me to walk away that night - I could see in his eyes that he wanted someone for him like Tala is for me, no matter how many times he said he was fine being alone most days. Like, during college, he was kind of a loner, but he had me an' Tala to hang out with. Now, he's just...alone. I mean, we still hang out together and all, but...yeah._

_'Now that we don't have anymore school, I spend most of my time with Tala... And then right after we graduated, his parents died and he had no family left, except maybe a distant cousin-twice-removed-or-something somewhere across the world that doesn't even know him... Oh my, I've talked for a long time, haven't I? I'm sorry!' - Rei Kon, the best (really, he was) dancer (NOT STRIPPER - he's much too high-class for that) at _Flaming Keys

x

The argument has been going on for somewhere around five, ten minutes already, Rei realized when he saw that his glass was empty and that the other's drink had barely been touched since he'd last got served it...some length of time ago. The colour changed already!

He coughed discreetly, and when neither looked at him, he coughed a bit more loudly. 'Want a cough drop?' Johnny asked, turning towards him.

'No. I just wanted to know when you and this other guy can shut up, because Tala's texted me twice and Mariah's not gonna wait long, he says.'

He glared at Rei. 'Can't she wait?'

'_No._ Lee's gonna get home soon and she wants us there to properly scare him.'

Johnny blew out his breath, taking his shotglass and drinking whatever it was in one go. 'Fine. Lemme get my stuff.'

Rei sighed, wondering if he could reach that bottle of vodka on a shelf behind the counter and finish it before Johnny got back. God knows he needed it to get through the remainder of the night and early morning.

'Mariah?' the person that had been arguing with his friend said, raising an eyebrow. 'With pink hair and a cat?'

'Yeah. You know her?'

He shrugged, sipping his cocktail. 'I used to work with her at a bookstore... Another one of those "parties"?'

Rei nodded. 'So you know them too, yeah? Wanna come with or something? More the merrier.'

'Why not.'

And just at that moment, Johnny walked back with a jacket thrown on his shoulders and his hair still in that headband. Rei doesn't know why he keeps it on, the amount of gel he puts in it is enough to keep it standing for weeks on end.

'Why are you smirking at me like that?... Oh, wait, Rei, who told you to fucking invite the idiot over there?'

x

_'Ever since Rei and Johnny and some other guy arrived at Lee's place, I knew that the other guy was who Rei was talking about. Nice to know Johnny has someone now, he's been lonely for far too long. Even if they do argue every minute they're together.' - Tala Ivanov, Rei's (crazy) lover and one of Johnny's best friend_

x

'I'm bored,' he said plaintively, slouching against the wall.

'No one _made _you come here. You could've just went home and slept, but _noo_, you just had to come and make my life even more hellish.' He rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his beer. What he wouldn't give for some straight vodka. 'You did this to yourself, now suck it - '

'Gladly,' Kai murmured, suddenly off the wall and staring down at him (damn those two inches - just damn it all to hell).

Not one to back down from a staring contest, he stared back, but was forced to avert his eyes when he saw those red eyes darken with lust. 'I wasn't being serious...'

'I was,' he said, meshing his lips against Johnny's and forcing his tongue through when he didn't respond.

_Ooh, that feels __**nice**__..._

He could only gasp when Kai pulled away to attack his neck, struggling in vain to push the taller away but failing (or maybe he wanted this too...it's been too long since he had a good fuck). 'K-Kai, this is the damned li - living room, for god's sake...,' he panted, tangling his fingers into the other's (interestingly) soft hair, pulling him closer.

'Then we take it to your apartment,' he grunted, hands roaming all over Johnny's clothed chest, fingers twisting and pulling at his nipples.

'I can't fucking _drive_ with you all over me, idiot!'

x

_'I definitely remember seeing that guy - what's his name again? - attack Johnny, and I could swear I saw sparks fly from his eyes. And then they left, rather early seeing as we'd only been there twenty minutes or so, and I was all, "Finally!"' - Rei, Johnny's ecstatic friend_

x

The doorknob was pressing against his back, but he found that he didn't really care, as long as Kai would keep on doing _that_ with his tongue and oh god, just _take his goddamned shirt off already!_

'Hey...w-where's your room?'

'Down the hallway, door on the - fuck! - left - just rip it off, forget the buttons - '

Kai actually took up his suggestion - or rather, compromised between the two of them, popping open the buttons and mouth already everywhere, leaving bite marks all along his skin. Johnny tried to gather what was left of his brain before it turned to mush and lead them in the vague direction of his room.

A hand reached out to flick the light switch, causing a dim lamp (he'd been meaning to replace the bulb for some time now) to flicker on in the corner. He tugged on Kai's t-shirt, making that marvelous, orgasm-inducing tongue to stop for a moment.

Gods, that chest was so much more than he'd ever dream of. Perfectly sculpted, lean muscles, two dusky pink nubs looking _soo_ delicious. Did he just die and fly to heaven? Because he was sure this was it.

Johnny was pushed into the bed, the other's form toppling over him and that wonderful tongue on him again and hands were working at his jeans and _yes, this was definitely heaven. _He reached up to trace the pale skin reverently, fingers dusting over the other's nipples ever so lightly, and skimming over that toned stomach to reach the hemline of his jeans, pushing the button through the hole and pulling the zipper down.

'No underwear?' he said, reaching inside and stroking.

'Was going to ask you out when your shift ended,' Kai panted back, jerking in his hand. 'Thought I'd score.'

'Thought right, then. Any lube?'

Kai stopped for a second and looked at him. 'I thought you'd have some...no matter. We can make do with nature's gift - ' He broke off into a low groan as Johnny instantly deep-throated him, tongue twisting and teeth nibbling. (During the drive, let's just say he discovered that Kai is a bit of a...masochist, really.)

The bartender stopped abruptly, removing his lips with a wet pop and leaning up to remove his jeans the rest of the way, feeling Kai's glare...and ignoring it. 'You could've finished,' the other hissed, hands reaching over to push him down into the mattress.

'What, and deprive you of the actual sex?' he asked, faking innocence, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist. 'Now hurry it up, I'm not gonna - ' Air rushed between his teeth quickly when Kai pushed in.

_Yeah, the lack of preparation might've been a bad oversight..._

Darkened red eyes glanced at him in concern. 'Just...gimme a sec,' he grunted, trying to adjust. It's been too long since he had someone, he's forgotten how it felt. 'Alright, go.'

The eyes still stared at him, but nevertheless, he moved out, until only the tip was still in, and slammed back in, both of them falling into an easy-going pace.

_'Ah, Kai, right there!'_

The pace increased, faster and harder, and Johnny could feel himself at the edge...just a bit more...

His release was screamed to the heavens, he felt Kai filling him with sticky warmth, and his head flopped back onto the pillow, gasping for air.

Kai pulled out and laid down next to him, chest moving equally as fast.

'That was amazing,' he sighed, feeling an arm curl around his waist and pulling him against Kai's body.

'I concur,' came a murmur to his ear, a soft lick, and he was out.

x

_'I was completely overwhelmed after the first time we had sex. And then I knew, that I wanted to spend more time with the temper-challenged bartender, maybe even the rest of my life. Or somewhere close to that.' - Kai, Johnny's (whipped) boyfriend_

x

'A beer,' the customer grunted, and he stifled a sigh, reaching for another just-cleaned mug. Still no change...

Passing it off, he wiped his hands on a cloth and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until Rei got there, he was contemplating the merits of drowning himself with the bar's Everclear, certain to give him a raging hangover the next morning.

'Hey, Johnny!' Rei said, waving his hand enthusiastically with a large grin.

'Hey.'

'Oh come on, don't be that way! I'm sure he's coming!'

He only shrugged and started mixing Rei's Long Island, like he always did whenever Rei came around after his last dance. 'He might, and he might not. If not, then...oh well.'

Golden eyes stared at him sympathetically. 'I'm pretty sure he's going to come... Thanks.' Raising the glass, he drank it quickly. 'I mean,' he continued, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, 'your shift's ending in five minutes, isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

And boy, those five minutes were the longest ones he'd ever lived through.

'Guess he's not coming, then,' he said with a shrug, washing his hands and began to sort everything else for the next person that came in here.

'Who's not coming?' came a voice, and he looked up, eyes going wide.

Kai was standing there, a small smile tugging at him lips, and the usual shark fins painted on his cheeks (he discovered they were face paint after a week of meeting the other). 'Aren't I here?'

He laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss him. 'What took you so damned long?'

**Finis**


End file.
